She Drew the Curtains and Hid the Sight But Not the Sound of Rain
by A Vague Shape In The Dark
Summary: Meg and Jim Hawkins return to Treasure Island with the hope that they will convince Ben Gunn to return home with them. He agrees, and in time, finds himself in love with Meg. Based on the 2012 made for TV movie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story  
**A/N:** First off, I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this. Secondly, this is based on the 2012 made for TV movie version, even though I've made this rather crack-pot. Take into account I know facts are completely off. This is just something I needed to get out of my head.

* * *

When the debtors had taken the Admiral Benbow, Meg, Jim's mother, had been most scarred by the burning of her late husband's belongings. She swore that if it was within her power she never intended to suffer the same hell again.

With the money given to him by Silver, Jim Hawkins had had enough to purchase a modest houseboat for he and his mother, and just enough left over to live on.

A boathouse gave them freedom. No one could easily take it from them, save God, and it allowed Jim's newfound sense of adventure to be indulged.

Jim thought often of Silver, but no grand scheme appeared to warrant calling on the man. Jim knew he deserved a break and would wait for something more pressing to occur before forcing Silver from his wife's arms.

Meanwhile, he knew adventure could be found in much milder ways.

Jim had told his mother of the man he'd encountered on the island of treasure, Ben Gunn, and she'd granted the boy permission to search for him. _No man should be left alone when there is still even the slightest of want within him to return home_. She'd said and made it their duty to search for him.

And so Jim set forth on another voyage to the island which housed so many ghosts on its blood stained sands.

After learning the location of Ben's palace the last time on the Island, it had not proven difficult to find him. Jim crept up on Gunn laying in a hammock, parmesan cheese wrapper still clutched tightly in his hands. The faithful man broke down in tears upon seeing Jim, and looked in wonder upon seeing Meg. It was hard enough to live three years without seeing men, let alone women.

Had he not remembered Gunn's fondness for heaven, Jim might not have as easily enticed him to return to the land in which cheese could be easily bought, or made. It took less than five minutes of convincing to get him to agree to return with them.

The journey home was spent in idle worship of the sea.

~oOo~

Meg and Jim thought it would be best to ease Ben's re-entrance to civilization. In reaching inhabited land they secured their boathouse near a shoreline, which contained a small cave; deserted and ideal.

Ben seemed happy, deliriously so. He spent his days eating only cheese and bread, and in gaining weight, came to be in greater health. Meg made salves for his abused skin, fitted him in new clothing and cared for him as well she could. For months she had tried to let loose his inner demons, mostly without avail. One thing she had managed to sway, even if only a little, was his twisted idea of goats. She told him they were not the devil in any way shape or form, only more of God's children. When this revelation lead to tears over lost life, she told him God had placed them on the Island so that he might prosper. When he continued to be troubled, she confessed that the goats of the island might have indeed had a bit of the devil in them, but only they, so it was perhaps good he rid the world of them.

Jim noticed his mother was becoming more and more fond of Ben, and he her, but he thought nothing of it, only joy. Until one day he was confronted by Ben, who leapt out from behind a ledge as he made his way to leave.

"Jim, I gotta talk with ya."

"Can't it wait? I need to go to town."

"No. It's important and I'd better say it now while I got the courage."

"All right, but I cannot talk long. What is it?"

"I wanna court your ma."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with her. An' I wanna ask your permissin' like a proper Christian gen'leman."

"Ben, you don't mean it." All of Jim's merriment had left him by now. "You haven't seen a woman for a long time is all. I suppose I can understand why you might think yourself in love."

"I know this is love, Mr. Hawkins, it is." Ben acted thoroughly offended. "Now, please, I want your consent."

"You need to think this over before you do anything rash." Jim patted the wild man's shoulder and turned to leave.

"I been out, Jim, I has. When you is asleep, Ben sometimes goes out on the town he does. He seen plenty of women 'round and don't love, nor want none of them."

"You go out on the town? I do hope you haven't caused any trouble."

"No. I have not. You need not worry. Go on to town Master Hawkins, I'll bother you no further." Ben looked solemnly to the ground and returned to the shore.

Light-headed and upset, Ben seated himself in a shaded area at the edge of a patch of land where grains of sand met green and lush grass. He'd tried to be civil, and granted, it was strange to ask a boy if he could court his mother, but he had no one else to ask.

He closed his eyes before reaching into his pocket to remove his Bible. He'd just started reading when he heard Meg's voice behind him, asking if he wanted some tea.

~oOo~

Spreading a cloth on the sand, Meg placed a teapot, two mismatched cups, and a plate of sliced cheese in front of them and seated herself. Sighing, she looked towards Ben, and in noticing his upset, asked what was bothering him. "Nothing," was his reply.

"I saw you talking to Jim. Did he say something to upset you?" She looked to the kettle as she poured, trying not to unnerve him.

"He didn't mean to upset me. He's just trying to help. I guess."

"With what?" She offered some cheese, which he, of course, pounced upon.

"Nothing." He cast his eyes to the heaven in hand.

Meg, knowing it would be fruitless, didn't press any further. She leaned against a tree and looked out to the beckoning water, crossing her arms.

"Ma'am, was you ever in love?" Ben asked, timidly.

Meg was taken aback by the randomness of the question, but in facing him answered with the truth. "Yes. I loved Jim's father very much. Why?"

"Just wonder what it's like. Do you think you could ever fall in love again?"

"I-I don't know. I've not really given thought to new romance. Even if I was foolish enough to hope for love, I have nothing to offer, no property or money. Let alone the well known fact that most men want younger brides. "

"But you're beaut-i-ful!" Ben exclaimed.

Meg silently chuckled into her teacup. "Thank you, Mr. Gunn, for being so kind."

"Kindness ain't got nothing to do with it. I'm telling the truth, 'less my eyes deceive me."

Meg laughed again, quite foolishly, and in catching herself stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, genuinely shocked, and leaned forward on his knees.

"I'm being silly, letting your flattery get to my head. I'm sorry, I know you speak out of the purity of your heart, but I will not have you torment me so."

"Torment you?! How am I doin' that?"

"Think no more of it," she said, raising in haste toward the sea. Ben carelessly set aside his tea and ran after her. "Please, ma'am, don't be angry with Ben. He din't mean no harm." He followed her footfalls in the same urgency as she, looking to her mouth and downcast eyes. "Ma'am, Mrs. Hawkins, I was only askin' them questions 'cause I -I have feelins for you, I do," he continued, as if possessed.

"You do not!" she shouted contemptuously, turning as if to look straight through him.

"I love you!" he shouted in return. Meg stopped in her steps. He stopped with her and studied her unreadable face awaiting an answer, before she, impassioned, took hold of his face and kissed him with so much force he thought he might fall to the ground. "Do you still?" she asked, breathlessly, pulling away only so that she might see his face.

"Yes," he answered, trembling. She kissed him again and again, until he was utterly enveloped in her.

~oOo~

Jim came home several hours later, carrying with him a small box of candles. He stepped from out of the clearing and into the shadows of the cave, finding his mother and Ben Gunn seated inside, lit only by a candelabra swinging in the breeze overhead. They were both on the same stone, very close together. "Hello, Jim," Meg called out. Jim noticed a change in her mood from sound of her voice alone. "We're getting a cow."

"What?"

"To make it easier for Ben to have his heaven."

Jim looked to Ben, who in turn was looking at Meg, a crooked smile on his face. Jim, realizing in terror that Ben still meant to declare his love for his mother, hurried to speak but was silenced by Meg's words instead. "Ben has told me he loves me."

"I asked him to wait," Ben replied, weakly, as if apologizing.

"Whatever for?"

"I didn't think you would want to hear proclamations of love so early from one you know so little about."

"I have known Ben months now, and when it comes to love, it is hardly ever too early."

"You mean to tell me you return his feelings?"

"She does, Jim, she does!" Ben couldn't contain himself, and grasped her hand.

"Yes," she laughed, contented.

"But - but what about -" Jim wanted to ask what she was thinking wanting to be with a madman, but thought better of it, since the madman sat beside her.

"Jim, you know how I begged you to refrain from searching for even a single coin when we went to collect Ben? The reason being is that I knew you could later call on Silver to aid your search. You've spoken so often of your desire to see him again, even when you did not fully know it, the want released itself from the confines of your breast. I know it will do you good to be with him. Fulfilling the thrill you seek. Despite all his faults you have spoken of him with high regard, so how can you not want him be granted the share of the gold he deserves? Giving some to him, you could at the same time, bring home just enough for Ben and I to live on. You are almost a man and I want you to further build your knowledge of the sea, make well with Silver and perhaps find your calling in life."

Meg could see displeasure etched in his features. "You are almost old enough to be on your own, please do not let happiness escape me because of doubt."

"I won't mother. If you and Ben want to be together I will not interfere. You are right, I do long to sail with Silver." He looked to Ben who looked rather saddened. "Worry not Ben, you have my consent."


End file.
